It's not my fault
by Nendo Tenshi
Summary: Really Sasuke, I was just the tool that set it in motion. Itachi talking to Sasuke. Poem. May make into a story later.


**A/N: I've been working on this FOREVER! Lol, I randomly came up with this after a science test. It's about Itachi explaining to Sasuke how none of this was his fault truthfully...or at least, not in the way Sasuke thought. The verses are what Itachi said, the stuff in parenthesis are sort of his inner feelings, I guess...? I may make each indivual stanza into a oneshot, but I'd like your guy's opinion. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am well aware I don't own Naruto. Shut up un! #-_\/**

It's Not My Fault

Foolish little brother,

It's not my fault

That I was a prodigy

So I learned to kill at age four

(There was a war. Sacrifices of all kinds had to be made.)

It's not my fault

Father wanted you to be more like me

When I wished the opposite for you

(Being like me? That's the worst thing that could ever happen to you!)

It's not my fault

I became a double agent

Spying on my own family

(I had to prevent the pointless bloodshed they would cause.)

It's not my fault

You were young

So you didn't understand what they were hiding

(Thank God for that, otherwise I would have never convinced the elders to let you live!)

It's not my fault

I had to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan

In order to give me the strength to carry out what was ordered

(I never wanted to kill Shisui. He was my closest friend after all. But orders are orders.)

It's not my fault

Our family was corrupted

To their very core

(I was only protecting you from the bitter hatred they oozed. For the village, for the Senju, for anyone they consider weak. Understand this, Sasuke.)

It's not my fault

I joined the Akatsuki

In order to watch over you

(I kept Danzo _and_ the Akatsuki away from you and the village in one move. It's simple strategy, dear brother.)

It's not my fault

I was assigned to capture

Your best friend, the Kyuubi

(It was because of me he's lived this long in the first place!)

It's not my fault

I had to torture your mind

To the point of no repair

(I had to make you hate me. But it nearly killed me from the inside out.)

It's not my fault

When I saw you again

I made sure to twist the knife deeper

(The more hate you have, the less regret if you ever know the truth.)

It's not my fault

Orochimaru tempted your already twisted mind

Into believing he could give you strength you craved

(Sasuke you idiot! Why didn't you listen to me? You alone have the strength to defeat me. Not Orochimaru, you.)

It's not my fault

You tried to break all bonds

In order to grow stronger

(Bonds don't weaken you, they make you stronger!)

It's not my fault

Your teammates would go to

The ends of the earth to find you and bring you home

(I'm thankful you still have friends that care for you little brother.)

It's not my fault

That I'm already dying

Forcing down medication just to keep going

(Because you won't be satisfied unless you kill me yourself.)

It's not my fault

You merged with Orochimaru

Believing it gave you enough strength to defeat me

(Sasuke, you fool, he's only holding you back.)

It's not my fault

I pretended to try taking your eyes,

Distracting you from my true intent

(Maybe you'll never have to deal with Madara, Sasuke. If this works, you'll be free!)

It's not my fault

Despite all the people I've murdered

That I still can't kill you

(You're my little brother for God's sake.)

It's not my fault

That you finally got the

Revenge you so been craving

(And I can die and take the truth with me.)

It's not my fault

That I gave up my chance at being a hero

In order to give you yours

(You can restart the clan, make it something worth being proud of again. I can't; I never could.)

It's not my fault

I lied to you about Konoha

And it's inhabitants

(Be proud of Konoha. It's no more corrupted than I am.)

It's not my fault

That I had to twist the laws of reality

In order to make sure you came out on top

(I've done everything for you, always.)

It's not my fault

That I always back you up

Even if it meant breaking rules

(I'll always try to fix your mistakes-no matter what.)

It's not my fault

That my life, my fate, my everything

Were all about you

(Be a hero, Sasuke. I've spent my life making sure you were guaranteed to have a chance to be one.)

It's not my fault

That I'm your big brother

So my it's my job to protect you

(What else are big brothers good for?)

It's not my fault

That I love you, Sasuke

Enough to do everything I did

(I wanted you to be a hero. So I became your villain. I gave everything I had to you.)

So Sasuke

You can hate me,

Chase me,

Kill me,

And betray me.

Because when it's finished,

And I'm done,

You're still a hero.

So it doesn't matter what you do to me,

Except for one thing.

Don't blame me for the past, Sasuke.

It was never my fault.

**A/N: Sigh...the way it's set up looks weird. Stupid...Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it! Review por favor un! ^.\/**


End file.
